Gaara's Flower
by FallenAngel2704
Summary: Hana is the new student at high school, and when she meets Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and a few other friends, things start to get complicated...
1. Chapter 1

_Gaara's Flower_

**Author's Note**

**The name 'Hana' means flower in Japanese, 'Yudaai' means great warrior. I don't own any Naruto, all copyright goes to the owners. I only own the Suzuki family. Thank You. Please review. **

_Ch.1 Introduction of the Suzuki's._

_Hana's POV_

I yelped loudly as the alarm clock blared in my ear and fell off my bed. I sat up and rubbed my head where it had hit the floor. 'Ouch', I shivered and drew the duvet cover close around my body. I was only wearing black shorts and a pink tank top, my window was wide open and I shuffled across the floor inside my duvet to close it. I had to get up to open the curtains and close the window, so I drew up from the floor, my duvet crumpling at my feet. 'Stupid curtains' I grumbled to myself "Always in the way…" I pulled them to the side and light streamed in. 'Gaah!' I stumbled backwards and shielded my eyes, "stupid sun!" I blinked and walked forward to close the window. I turned to my mirror and winced. My knee length blonde hair had fallen out of the ponytail I had hurriedly put it in last night and had tangled itself up in bunched next to my head, my bright violet eyes, that I had inherited from my mother, had deep black bags under them from lack of sleep and I had a cut running down my right arm from my elbow to my wrist from my last mission. "Holy hell." I muttered, tugging a comb through my hair and tying it into a plait that ran down my back. There was nothing I could do about my eyes or cut though. I shrugged and picked up a cardigan, throwing it on over my night clothes as I ran downstairs. The smell of pancakes had started to slip under the door and I was hungry!

I sat at the circle table across from my brother, Yudaai, with my dad on my right and started on my enormous pile of pancakes covered in syrup. "So Hana, how ya feelin' today?" My brother also had blonde hair with a fringe that swooped across his forehead. His eyes were ocean blue, like my dad's. "I don't know, better that yesterday I guess…" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, my 19 year old brother that acted 9. I couldn't live without him, and my dad, well, since my mother was killed, his eyes had been sad and started to show his age. His once brown hair had strands of grey but his face still shone when he smiled. I sighed, "Better go and get ready for school." I stated, rising from my chair. "OK my flower." My dad showed one of his rare smiles as we shared our joke. Hana meaning flower, it had become a nickname for me after our third mission, which seemed like so long ago now…


	2. Chapter 2

_Gaara's Flower_

**Authors Note**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short; I just wanted an introduction to the family. Please review, Thanks! P.S The clothes in this are normal but are ninja clothes when they go to battles or travel. I don't own Naruto, all copyright to the writers and animators. I know that most of the characters don't live in Suna, but hey, this is fanFICTION right?**

_Ch.2 New place, new school, new people…_

_Hana's POV_

I closed my bedroom door and changed into my normal clothes, a white off the shoulder top with a black strap and blue skinny jeans with black knee high lace up boots. I took my hair out of its messy plait and started to straighten it, finishing off with a blue hair bow. I exhaled in satisfaction, happy that it had all gone to plan and I looked, if I do say so myself, quite good for the first day at a new school. Have you ever felt nervous when you started at a new school? I used to be but after a while, you get used to it. Suna high school was my 7th school this year, and it was only July! I scanned my room quickly before scoffing at the mess and leaving, shutting the door behind me. I ran down the stairs, jumping the last four steps. "See you later Hana!" Yudaai called, his face stuffed with food. I smiled again "see you later," I closed the front door and stepped out into the cold wind. I shivered and wrapped my hands around my arms, walking quickly with long steps in the direction of the school. It didn't take long to get there, only about 10 minutes, less than I thought, I had a lot of time to kill…

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD GIVE IT BACK!" I heard the cry from behind me and whirled around. A blonde boy was running towards me, crying with laughter, he had what looked like a small book in his hands. The boy looked up at me and smiled before gripping my waist and pulling me in front of him. "Goddamn it Naruto she's a girl, not a human shield!" The blonde boy, whose name appeared to be Naruto, chuckled lightly and handed the book to the pink haired girl. "Sorry Sakura-Chan, really." The pink haired girl, Sakura, smiled. Then in the blink of an eye, had Naruto in a headlock hitting him repeatedly with the small book. "Naruto you idiot! If you ever steal my diary again, I'll make sure you have something to write about in yours, AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" I smirked, trying not to laugh. I liked this girl; she was a lot like me. She released the blonde haired shinobi on his face and he moaned in pain. She smiled, obviously satisfied with the result, and looked up to me. "Hello, my name's Sakura Haruno. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in expectancy and cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I got here a few days ago and have been helping with the unpacking. Nice to meet you Sakura." I smiled and she held out her hand for a handshake, I went to return it but the blonde boy jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand before I could. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki and one day, I'm going to be the hokage, BELIEVE IT!" He was shaking my hand with such force; I had visions of it falling off in his hand. I took back my hand and smiled, Nice to meet you both." The bell rang in the distance and I looked at the big clock on the entrance gate. "Crap!" I realised with dismay that we'd been stood here talking for half an hour. "Come on," Naruto said, "we'll show you the way." I followed Naruto and Sakura to the middle block with the number 3 written above the door. We pushed open the door and a wave of warm air hit me. Thank god, I'd thought I was going to get hyperthermia! A man with a white bandage falling over half his face looked up at me. "Ah, you must be Hana Suzuki, I'm Baki, your first guardian, you come to me with troubles or questions and I'll do my best to help you, okay?" I nodded my head and turned towards what looked like about 20 people all staring straight at me and immediately felt my cheeks flush. I raised my hand in a slight wave and about half of the class smiled at me. "Why don't you go and take the spare seat next to Gaara?" I locked eyes with the mysterious red-head that Baki was pointing at. His green-blue eyes looked at me with curiosity and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, I smiled back and took my seat. "Hi." I turned to him. "Hi, I'm Gaara." He held out his hand and I took it, I liked this school already.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gaara's Flower_

**Authors Note**

**I'll try and make this a bit longer; it properly will be as Gaara has been introduced so I have ideas leaking from my ears. ;) Sorry if he or any other characters seem OOC, I'm trying really. Please review. 3**

_Ch.3 I make some friends_

_Hana's POV_

I turned back to the front as Baki began to call the register. "Ino Yamanaka"

"Here." A voice like silk came from the seat behind me. I turned and saw a girl with long, blonde hair and flowers printed on her top. She winked at me and I smiled.

"Naruto Uzamaki."

"Here." This kid I already knew. The cheeky blonde that had used me as his human shield this morning.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here." I knew her to. I flashed the feisty girl that I had met this morning a smile and she waggled her fingers at me.

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"Here" The red-headed shinobi answered in his calm but somehow cold and distant voice. There was something about him that seemed, I don't know, different but similar at the same time…

"Shikamaru Nara"

…

"Shikamaru?"

No reply.

"Shika!" Naruto shook the boy sat asleep with his head on his desk next to him.

"What? Oh…Here" The boy looked up from his slumber then instantly flopped his head back down on his arm. Gaara scoffed next to me and I looked up. I met his eyes for a second before he turned back around.

"Neji Hyuga"

"Here" A boy with the strangest eyes answered. He noticed me looking at him and nodded in my direction. I nodded back.

"Shino Aburame"

"Here." A boy with sunglasses and a jacket that had a collar up to his nose replied. Hmm, I wonder what he looks like without all that covering his face.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"H-H-Here." A small voice, almost a whisper came from the back of the room. This girl had the same last name and eyes as Neji. I wonder if their related.

"Rock Lee."

"Here!" I knew before I turned around that this wasn't going to be a normal guy, just from the voice. I turned. Yep. I was right. A boy with a black bowl cut and a green jumpsuit winked extravagantly at me and gave me a thumbs up. I dropped my eyes and turned around, regretting I had looked in the first place.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here." A bark came after the voice and I blinked in confusion craning my head round to look. Ahh, this boy Kiba had a small dog on the table in front of him. He peeked round from behind it and mouthed "Akamaru." I blinked again and tilted my head, he pointed at the dog and I nodded showing understanding. The dog was called Akamaru.

"Tenten."

"Here." This girl looked to be the most normal one in the room, with her brown hair up in bunches on her head, just above her ears.

"And finally, Choji Akimichi."

"He. Her. Here." The boy managed to get out inbetween bites of a sandwich he had in his hand. His swirl marked cheeks looked like a hamsters as he stuffed more and more bread in his mouth. I gagged and turned back to Baki. "Well looks like everyone's here today, well done guys." You better get off to first lesson or I'll be getting into trouble." We all stood up and I picked up my bag from the floor. Naruto bounded over and I winced as he landed a little too close to my feet. "So what's your first lesson, huh?"

"Uh, I pulled out my timetable from my back pocket, P.E with Kakashi."

"Oh cool, that's what me, Sakura, Ino, Shika and Gaara have to!" My heart jumped when I heard Gaara's name and I turned to talk to him, but he wasn't there anymore. "Oh!" I said in surprise "I didn't even notice he'd gone!"

"Yeah, he's, like, silent." Naruto mumbled as he dragged me by the wrist from the room and towards what must have once been a sports hall but now just looked like an old abandoned building. "We have P.E in there?" I exclaimed in horror.

"No, no, that's just where we change." I sighed in relief. "We have P.E outside." I exclaimed again, dragging my heels across the floor. "No, no, no. I will not do P.E outside in this, this ARTIC WEATHER!" He chuckled lightly and picked me up like luggage. I screamed and kicked my legs "Naruto, I swear if you don't put me down I'll…"

"You'll what. Hmm Hana. Face it, you're defenceless. Ha-ha!" By then we were at the manky old building and Naruto placed me down gently next Sakura and walked over to the boy's queue to stand with Shika. "Hello again Hana." Sakura smiled beside me. "This is Ino-pig." He gestured to the blonde haired girl I'd seen in tutor. The girl reached over and slapped Sakura round the back of the head. "Shut it billboard brow!" I raised my eyebrows and she turned to me "Hiya sweetie, I'm Ino but you can call me the most beautiful girl in the school." She said tossing her hair. Sakura looked as if she was going to say something but suddenly, a man with grey hair and a mask covering ¾ of his face appeared, out of seemingly no-where. "Go and get changed!" He said in a jolly voice.

"Kakashi sensei, late as always." Sakura scolded as we walked past him. He laughed nervously and we entered the building to begin the hour of hell and torture that teachers and adults call Physical education.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gaara's Flower_

**Authors Note**

**All copyright to the rightful owners, I don't own Naruto. Please review. Hope you enjoy! Characters may be OOC in this, sorry.**

_Italics - Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics - Shukaku**_

_Ch.4 Oh god save me…_

_Hana's POV_

I hate P.E; I always have and always will. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some lazy slob who sits around eating pies and getting fat, I do plenty of exercise, I just don't see why we have to play stupid games in school. We changed into our kits and headed outside, a ray of sunlight was peeping past the clouds and I willed it out with all my strength _Come on little cloud, just move over a little bit, _but no, nothing. I sighed in exasperation and continued walking. "Hey Sakura," I turned to the pink haired kunoichi next to me. "Where are we going?"

"The top field." She replied looking over at me and pointing towards a field further ahead. "We're playing dodge ball."

"Outside?" I shouted, my god this school was strange.

"Yeah outside, it's good practice for missions or some sadistic crap like that."

"Ahh, alright then…" We continued walking to the field and that's when I saw. The boys stood in a group on the edge of the field. _His_ red hair stood out to me like a lighthouse on a dark night. A smile played at my lips, _great_ I thought _a chance to show off my skills._

_Gaara's POV_

We all huddled up in a group, trying to keep the warmth in against the cold wind. "Jeepers! How long is Kakashi going to keep us waiting! We only saw him like a minute ago!" Naruto was a very whiny kid. _**I don't see why you don't just let me kill him… **_The familiar voice in my head startled me, although I had been hearing it since the day of my birth and you'd think I was used to it by now. _Seriously Shukaku, warn me next time! __**Oh sorry, did I scare you? Should've cleared my throat or tapped you on the shoulder. Oh wait…I'm inside your HEAD! **__Shut up, you're giving me a headache. _"And that's how we're going to win." I looked up just as Rock Lee finished his speech, he noticed my blank look. "Please tell me you were listening. Oh you weren't were you?" Lee sweat dropped. "Well I haven't got time to explain now, look, the girls are here." I looked up and sure enough. There they were, coming across the bridge and onto the field. The new girl, Hana, was laughing while walking with Sakura and Ino. A faint smile whispered on my lips. _**Ooh, Gaara's got a crush, Gaara's got a crush **_Shukaku sung in my head. _I swear to, oh whatever it is you believe in, that if you don't shut up, I will KILL YOU! _Empty threat I know considering he is enclosed inside me and I can't exactly kill him but oh well. It seemed to have shut him up. "Right you lazy lot!"

"Gaah!" I spun round as Hana yelped, she had her hand over her mouth and slowly lowered it, Sakura was leaning on Ino biting her lips together and Ino wasn't doing much better, doubled over clutching her tummy. "Kakashi-Sensei! Don't do that, what are you trying to do, give the new girl a heart attack?" At this, Sakura could no longer contain her laughter and erupted in an almighty howl, sliding down to the floor. Kakashi shook his head, smiling. "So, everyone ready for some dodge ball?" A groan echoed throughout the whole class. He smiled, apparently satisfied with the reaction. "So, team captains. Erm, Lee and Tenten, come forward." Kakashi took a quick head count. "Let's see, there are 18 boys and only 14 girls. I need two boys to go over to play for the girls. All the boys shuffled uncomfortably, I sighed at their immaturity and stepped forward "I'll go." I said.

"Thank you Gaara, the only sensible one I see. Kiba, you to, come on." Kiba had been sulking since the beginning of the lesson when he had been told Akamaru had to sit at the side and didn't count as a player. We walked over and I stood next to Hana, Kiba stood with Tenten and she started to giggle almost immediately. Anyone could tell that she liked him. **(A.N. No, this isn't important to the story, I just wanted to put it. So if you don't like KibaxTenten, just ignore that bit.) **"Alright guys, positions. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Kakashi jumped back and Lee ran forward for a ball, the game began. Hana yelped and leapt to the side as a ball whizzed past her ear. I reached out with one hand and caught it, propelling it back to where it had come from. It hit Naruto in the nose. "Hey!" He laughed. "Oh well, I'm out." He walked to the side and sat with Akamaru, patting his head.

_Hana's POV_

I looked at Gaara with wide eyes, that was an amazing move and he'd done it so effortlessly. "Hey where did Gaara learn that move?" I turned to Tenten who was dodging continuously from side to side. "What, oh, erm, I don't know, he's always been good at sports. Hana look out!" I turned back just in time for the cloud to finally move, a sun beam glared straight into my eyes, I couldn't see a thing. I winced and prepared for the strike of the ball. Just then, I felt warmth around my body and pressure pushing me to the ground. The ball flew over my head and Hinata caught it, throwing it at Neji. I looked up at my saviour. My green eyed, red haired saviour. "Gaara?" I whispered. We were practically nose to nose and I noticed he had a scar, no, a tattoo, on his forehead. Ai, the kanji for love. "Gaara?" I repeated, almost a whisper. He smiled, "That's me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Gaara's Flower_

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, so Gaara may seem a little OOC in this and I'm sorry if he is. All copyright to its owners, I don't own Naruto. So…On with the story! P.S There might be a bit of NarutoxHinata in this chapter. Please Review! 3 P.P.S Gaara's dad is alive and is Kazekage still, Gaara is 16 years old, as are most of the characters. **

_Italics – Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics - Shukaku**_

_Ch.5 _

_Hana's POV_

Gaara stood up in one swift movement and held his hand out to me; I took it and stood up. "Thanks." Was all I could say. He nodded in response and continued with the game. It appeared that everyone else had been oblivious to us and the game had continued on. Shino, Choji, Hinata and Ino were all sat out with Naruto. Kakashi blew the whistle to stop the game. "Girls win!" He yelled and all the girls cheered. "Girls, go and get changed, boys, stay and help clear up. Oh, except Kiba and Gaara, you can go." All the girls ran towards the changing rooms, I walked, keeping an eye on Gaara as he walked with Kiba. They seemed to be having a conversation about something very intently, and I tried to hear what it was, but all I heard was "Party…Naruto…Hinata…7.00…" Although I guess that told me a bit, it didn't tell me much. There was a party at 7.00, that much seemed to be clear, but I could be wrong and what did that have to do with Naruto and Hinata? Meh, I stopped guessing and kept walking, almost at the changing rooms now. I looked over but Gaara and Kiba had somehow disappeared while I was thinking, _maybe they had run _I thought. Shrugging my shoulders, I entered the changing room and got changed back into my normal clothes. Next up was double maths with Kurenai. I walked into the room ten minutes late, never, ever, ask older kids for directions…ever. "You're late." The woman had black hair and strange sort of red and brown eyes; she stood and looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Yes, I got lost." I looked down and shifted my weight to my left foot. "It's ok, take a seat with Sakura, she pointed to the third row back where there was an empty seat. I nodded and walked over, Sakura smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hi," she turned to me as I sat down. "Hi." I replied, getting my pen and ruler out of my bag. Kurenai pointed to a list of questions on the board, "Answer these." She handed me a small red book "Write your name on the front." Jeez this woman didn't talk much, did she? I looked closer at the questions, oh good, fractions. I could do fractions easy, it was about the only thing I could do in maths but hey, one thing is better than nothing. "Hey Sakura, do you know anything about a party tonight at 7.00?" I decided to investigate a bit closer. Sakura's eyes widened and she shifted a bit in her seat. "Party? What party? I don't know anything!" It was obvious she was lying.

"Oh, come on Sakura! Please…"

"Fine!" She turned to me and I did a very quick victory dance. "Kiba's hosting this party in his house, right, and it's to try and put Hinata and Naruto together, because it's, like, so obvious she likes him, but he's an idiot and can't see it so he needs a little push in her direction, ok?"

"You talk fast…"

"Gaah!" She sighed in exasperation. "Do you get it though?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I get it. But why is it a secret, surely you'd want as much help as was available."

"I know, but Kiba's parents don't want their house full of people so we're only inviting a few people."

"Oh…Can I come?" I elbowed her playfully.

"I'll ask Kiba." She smiled at me again and I did another small victory dance. "I don't know if he'll say yes though, so, be prepared for whatever answer you get." I smiled and nodded. For the next two hours, I chatted with Sakura while occasionally working whenever Kurenai looked up. Finally the bell rang for lunch and I threw my pen and ruler in my bag and leapt from my seat, "Great, I'm starving!" Sakura laughed at me, and I followed her to the lunch hall. I stood with her, Naruto and Ino. "Anyone know what's for lunch?" Naruto asked. "Nope." I looked across at the menu board, "Oh hang on, ramen." I read from the board. "Yes!" Naruto leapt in the air and grinned, we were nearing the front of the queue now and I grabbed a tray from the pile, Naruto, Sakura and Ino all did the same. We were let through to the food court and we all picked up a drink and a bowl of ramen. Moving to pay, I saw Kiba picking up a small pot of dog food. "They sell dog food?" I asked. "No," he replied. "They get one pot for Akamaru." That made sense. I paid for my food and followed the others to a table. We sat down with most of the people I'd seen in tutor this morning, with the exception of a few. "Hey Gaara, Kankuro, Temari! Come and sit with us!" Naruto's voice rang out like a fog horn and Gaara walked across to the table, followed by two people I hadn't met yet. I noticed Gaara didn't have any food _He's probably just not hungry. _I thought. He sat down opposite me and the other two sat next to him, one on either side. "Hana this is Kankuro and Temari, they're my brother and sister." The boy with a black suit that made him look like a cat with a strange bundle on his back and a girl with four pigtails and a giant fan smiled and waved at me. I waved back. "Nice to meet you." I said to them. "Mutual." Temari said. The conversation on the table went from our latest missions; I skipped telling this, to our families. "I have a 19 year old brother called Yudaai and a Father." I told my new friends. "What happened to your Mom?" Naruto asked. I looked away uncomfortably. "So, Kiba, what about your family?" I smiled, trying to be light hearted, but everyone noticed the conversation change. "Oh. That reminds me!" Sakura exclaimed. "Kiba, Hana wants to know if she can come to the party tomorrow." Kiba looked at me, tilted his head from side to side then said "Yeah, sure, she's a friend now." I smiled gratefully. The next two hours felt like much, much longer, I had Art and Science, both boring. When the bell eventually rang at the end of the day, I burst out of the classroom with such force; I'm surprised the door didn't come off. I walked home quite slowly, reviewing the day in my head. _So, I've got a crush on a strange red head. I've got a few friends and I'm going to a party tomorrow, not a bad day all in all. _I opened my front door and stepped inside, the smell of fresh baking hit me. "Mmm" I loved that smell. I walked into the kitchen to find Yudaai taking batch of cookies from the oven, adding the piles and piles of cookies that lined the kitchen benches. "You didn't go to training then?" I asked him "It's Friday, what's the point? I don't even know why you went in to school."

"I wanted to go, I made a load of new friends, and it was great!" He smiled at me.

"You've never had any trouble at making friends Hana." I smiled back and he gestured to a pile of double chocolate cookies. "Try one, they're a new recipe." I picked one up and bit into it, it was nice and soft with chocolate chips that melted in my mouth. "Mmm! Yudaai these are really good!" He laughed and bit into one himself. "Where's Dad at?" I wondered aloud. "He went to meet with the Kazekage." Yudaai's face hardened, as if he didn't like the idea much. As if he knew something I didn't. "What's wrong with the Kazekage?" I asked, wondering why his expression had changed so quickly. "I've heard that this Kazekage has children, three of them, and enclosed the demon Shukaku into his youngest son, killing the children's mother in the process. I also heard that he treats the children very badly and doesn't even acknowledge the child whose life he ruined." I gulped. _Wow, this guy seemed really messed up._ The front door opened with a creak and I bounded into the hallway to meet my dad. He picked me up and spun me in his arms. I giggled. "Dad, I'm 16 now, don't you think I'm a bit old for that?"

"I don't care how old you are, you're still my baby." My cheeks flushed. It was the kind of sentimental stuff I loved to hear but wouldn't want anyone else to hear. "Yudaai's been baking Dad!" I tugged him into the kitchen and he smiled. "Wow Yudaai, you have treated us." My Dad showed one of his rare smiles that reached his eyes and made them sparkle. We ate dinner while discussing my day at school. I told them all about Naruto and Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Temari, Kankuro…Gaara. "It seems you've made a lot of friends." My Dad said, piling up the empty dinner plates. "Oh and Dad, I've been invited to a party tomorrow at 7.00, can I go?"

"Of course you can." My Dad looked up at me, "Just be in before 10.30, ok?"

"Of course Dad," I smiled at him reassuringly. After dinner, I watched some TV with Yudaai, nothing much was on so we just sat and flicked through the channels. When my Dad had had enough of the constant channel changing. He suggested a game of sevens. "Good idea Dad, I'll get the cards." We played cards for a few hours until I started yawning. "Time for me to go to bed. Goodnight Dad." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight Yudaai." I did the same to him, and then climbed the stairs to bed. By the time I was changed and in bed, it must have been about 12.30. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of owls and night creatures outside my window. Then, a flutter of wings as an owl flew away from its perch outside my window. A soft thump made me open my eyes; I saw a red flash from the side of my curtains and walked over to open the window. I squinted my eyes to look closer. Gaara, sat outside my window, facing away from me with his hair moving in the soft wind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gaara's Flower_

**Authors Note**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! I don't own Naruto. Obviously. This chapter was quite hard to write but I hope you enjoy it. All the younger characters are 16 and older teens are 19 or 18, Gaara isn't the Kazekage yet as his Dad is still alive (I'm thinking of changing this though…) I know this goes against the manga and anime but…oh well. What do you think guys? What should I do? :/**

_Italics – Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics - Shukaku**_

_Ch.6 Sleepless Night_

_Hana's POV_

I pushed open the window and stepped out onto the tree branch. "Gaara?" I whispered, so as not to startle him. He turned his head to me "What are you doing here?" I asked him, still quiet. He didn't reply but patted the space next to him. I moved up the branch carefully and sat with my legs hanging over the edge. "The moon and the stars always look so pretty here." Gaara's quiet voice soothed me. "I've been coming to this spot since I was small. Before there was a house here." I turned my head and looked at him. He turned and met my gaze. "You're right." I said looking up, "the night sky is beautiful here." We sat and watched the stars together for a while. My eyes started to get heavy and I rested my head on Gaara's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me on the branch. I smiled, happy at where I was. I didn't want to give in to the drowsiness but the stars started to meld together I slowly closed my eyes and my body went weak.

I woke up the next morning tucked in my bed. I sat up and, as I remembered the night before, smiled. Imagining Gaara carrying me in through my window and tucking me up in my bead made my heart flutter and my cheeks flush at the same time. I picked myself up from the bed and walked to the mirror. I didn't look too bad today, I decided to leave my hair down and curl it. I got changed and quickly applied a layer of lip gloss. Then rushed out the front door and headed towards the school. "Hana! Hey Hana!" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned as the blonde hurricane bowled towards me. I stepped to the side as a precaution, the speed he was going, I wouldn't have been surprised if he couldn't stop! He slid across the floor like he had yesterday in tutor, again landing a bit too close to my feet. I winced and stepped back again. "Hey Naruto." I smiled at him and started walking again he pounced into place next to me and walked backwards to talk to me. "So how do you like Suna so far?" He grinned wildly at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Suna's great, the people…" _Correction PERSON _"…Here are great, really great."

"You're eyes are all distant…" He leaned in and peered into my eyes. "Do you have a crush? You do! You do don't you?" He grabbed my wrists. "Who is it, come on tell me." I pulled my hands back "Naruto! Please. Calm down." We were at the school now and people were turning and watching us. Temari came over with Shikamaru. "What are you two troublesome children doing?"

"Hahaha, Shika! I'm no more of a child than you!" I gripped his arm; Naruto all of a sudden had put me in a hyper mood. He pulled back his arms with a lazy expression. "Actually, I'm 19 and your only 16; you are more of a child than me. He crossed his arms with a small smirk on his face. "My brother Yudaai is 19 to!"

"I've seen him around, but never in school, why is that?"

"Oh, Yudaai left school at 14 and went into training; he's always been stronger than everyone else at school topics." I smiled, feeling proud of my brother. In the time I had been talking to Shika, Sakura and Ino had walked over, "Hiya girlies! Watcha doin?" Naruto scrunched up his nose and leaned in at Sakura's face. She pushed him back with her finger and slid her leg round, knocking him on his butt. "Beating the crap out of you. That's what!" He sat up, rubbing the sand off his back, "That was a bit mean Sakura-chan." He grumbled under his breath. "Boo!" A load shout made everyone jump and Shika looked down to find someone's arms wrapped round his waist. He relaxed his shoulders and smiled. "Temari." He said, spinning round and kissing her gently on the nose. She giggled and Kankuro mimed throwing up, Gaara reached out and slapped him round the back of the head, causing Kankuro to push his shoulder. Gaara had him on the floor with his foot hovering over Kankuro's nose. "Are you going to apologise or do you want me to crush your nose?" Gaara threatened. "No, no Gaara, I'm sorry, sorry!" Kankuro panicked, trying to turn his head to Temari, "Help!"

"Gaara." Temari touched his arm gently. "Gaara, come on baby, he's not worth it." Gaara placed his foot back on the floor and stormed off towards the tutor block, Kankuro scrambled out of his way. Naruto raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "There was an incident with Father this morning; Gaara's a little on edge about it…" Temari explained. "Wait, an incident? What do you mean?" The ever curious Naruto pushed a little further. "That all I'm saying, ok!" Temari walked away, Shikamaru in tow. Kankuro sighed and stood up, brushing sand off his legs. He looked around. "Hey, hey, where'd everyone go?" A group of cheerleaders caught his eye; they started smiling, waving and giggling. "Well that looks promising." He walked off towards the cheerleaders.

**Gaara's POV**

I stormed into the tutor room, the door hitting the wall with force. Choji was sat on a table with Kiba and Akamaru, eating crisps and drinking cola. They all turned to me and Choji looked slightly scared. I threw my gourd off my back and across the room, it hit the wall and fell to the floor, surprisingly still intact. The cork that held in the sand was shaking and I knew I had to calm down before Shukaku saw the opportunity and took over my body. I took a deep breath in, these people were the closest thing I had to friends and I didn't want to be responsible for their deaths. "H-Hey Gaara." I turned to my side, shocked. Hinata stood there, her eyes wide, probably from my show of insecurity a second ago. "Hinata." My voice was quiet and emotionless "Choji, Kiba…Akamaru." The small dog barked, seemingly happy that I had remembered to mention him. I took my seat and put my head down on my arms, closing my eyes. _**Kill them, kill them all! **_I winced once again at the voice that I had come to hate so much. _**Come on, their lives are worthless compared to ours, kill them! **_Shukaku's blood lust had been getting worse over the last few days, I tried to keep my mind on other things but so far, it wasn't working. _**I want blood! Come on boy, don't deny me their blood! **__Shut up Shukaku! You don't deserve anything more than the body you're in. Now shut up, you're giving me a headache…Again! _My head went quiet and I hoped he'd gone back to sulking in a corner. I exhaled loudly and rubbed my eyes, as I blinked, a figure appeared in front of me. Temari stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "You should have stayed home." Her voice was like a dagger to my brain, adding to the thumping headache Shukaku had caused. "Gaara, you're not going to make it through the day without…well, you know." I blinked and looked away from her at the gourd in the corner, still laid where I had thrown it. "Aha! That's it! I'm confiscating you're gourd!" My head snapped back to her. "What?" My voice was urgent and needier than I'd expected. "Yep, I don't trust him… with your power, who knows what he'd do?" She picked up my gourd and left the room. I sighed again and slumped down on the desk. I felt like crying, but that was something I hadn't done since Yashamaru died, so I bottled up my feelings and locked them in a box, leaving them in the darkest corner of my mind. Never felt, but never forgotten.

**Hana's POV**

I walked into tutor slightly before the bell; Gaara had his face on the desk, I walked over as quietly as possible and took my seat. Gaara didn't move throughout the whole register, he didn't even flinch to answer his name. Baki glanced up and saw him sitting there, he didn't say a word, just marked him as present. I was gobsmacked, I expected him to at least ask what was wrong. _Any problems_, he had said, yet there he sat with an obviously saddened young man right in front of his eyes, and he said nothing! I walked to science with my mind on another planet, and stayed that way for most of the lesson. I was brought out of my track of thought when Naruto accidently spilt the chemicals all over himself. "Burns! It burns!" he hopped around, holding his jumpsuit away from his chest. I giggled and then returned to my thoughts. Art next, I sat on a table with Gaara and Tenten. I carefully selected my sharpest pencil; art was a subject I like to put an effort into. I started to draw a desert rose.

**Gaara's POV**

I was struggling to keep my eyes open and Shukaku wasn't helping. _**Go to sleep, go to sleep go to sleep little Gaara, if you sleep, I'll be happy because then I can kill. **_He really was a terrible singer but with the state I was in. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier until eventually…

**Temari's POV**

I was sat in English, trying hard to concentrate; I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I nudged Kankuro "Hey." I whispered, "Do you have this feeling, like something really bad is about to happen?" Kankuro just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, fat lot of use he was. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara's gourd begin to shake. "No! No, Gaara!" I leapt from my seat and sprinted to the art classrooms; I slammed open the first, then the second, but found no Gaara. In a bout of desperation, I ran to the classroom at the end of the corridor. I slammed open the door and stormed in, scanning the room. Gaara. "Gaara!" I shouted, running towards him. I shook his shoulder; he appeared to be…sleeping. "Gaara!" I tipped him backwards off his chair. He stumbled to his feet, shaking his head. "What…wha…huh? What's going on?" He blinked repeatedly then turned to me. "Shukaku put you to sleep, you're lucky I was here in time or all these people would be dead." I looked round the room more intently, looking for the pathetic excuse of a teacher that had almost let a massacre unfold in his classroom. Jiraiya sat, looking out of the classroom with binoculars in one hand and a pen in the other, writing his new pervert book. I stormed towards him, dragging my arm across his desk and knocking everything off it, I snatched his book and threw it across the room, he turned to me, his binoculars still in hand and directed them at my chest. "Well hello!" I grabbed the binoculars, squeezing them with all my might. They shattered into pieces and I wiggled my fingers, letting the pieces fall through my finger. "You pathetic excuse for a sensei! You were told to watch Gaara carefully! Carefully! You stupid pervert! Everyone on this room could be dead if I hadn't noticed! Gaara's willpower has been deteriorating for days and you just allowed him to sleep! Baka!" Jiraiya sat, open mouthed at the sight of this angry kunoichi. "S-Sorry I guess…" He said, almost sheepishly. "Oh, you will be." She smiled evilly, her eyes glistening as she moved towards the scared sensei.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gaara's Flower_

**Authors Note**

**Many thanks to thatsjustusxx/AJ for helpful ideas love you babe. Thanks for all your reviews; I appreciate every one of them. Keep 'em coming please! I was in fits of laughter writing this chapter and I hope it's the same for you reading it. **

_Italics – Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics – Shukaku He speaks out loud in this one! :0 Spoilers! I'm sorry River Song, don't kill me… ;)**_

_Ch.7 Party time_

_Hana's POV_

In a way, I felt sorry for Pervy Sage, I mean, he was an incompetent fool, but tying him to a tree upside down as he watched Kankuro's puppets rip up copies of his book may have been slightly over the top. It was lunchtime and there were considerably less people at our table. Most of us had our maths exam, there was only me, Gaara, Naruto, Ino, Temari and Kankuro left. Naruto was scoffing bowl after bowl of ramen; apparently, two hours in food tech class had been torture to him. I found it funny… Gaara seemed to be quieter than usual, which was saying something. I nudged him with my elbow; he was sat next to me on the circle table, "Hey, you ok?" I asked, my voice sounded more concerned than I'd wanted it to but oh well. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Gaara hadn't been speaking much since the incident in art this morning, but he seemed to wince and clutch his head a lot, and I swear, halfway through Tech, I saw his eyes go a golden colour with a black diamond and black dots in the middle, but that was crazy. "I'm so excited for tonight, finally a chance to wear my new dress!"

"It's just a small get together Ino, not a fancy ball." It was evident that Naruto wouldn't be dressing up. "Yeah but I'm a girl! Besides, maybe there's someone I want to impress, you wouldn't know." Ino, pretty, perfect Ino, had someone to impress? She had all the boys at her feet, unless of course. No! No way was it _my_ Gaara. "He's not the usual type I go for, you know, handsome but quiet. He's a lovely guy, and always so kind." _Phew, _not Gaara. "So Hana, you dressing up?" Ino turned her attention to me, "Erm, yeah, I guess, there's a dress my brother brought me back from a mission, I could wear that." Ino squealed and clapped her hands, "Yay! I'll be over at 5.30, be prepared for a total Ino makeover." I was going to protest but her eyes had a happy gleam to them and I didn't want to hurt her. "Sure, ok." replied. She jumped up and danced out of the lunch hall. "So who are you trying to impress Hana?" Naruto nipped my arm and I spun round in my seat to face him "What? Oh, no-one…" My eyes flitted to Gaara and I couldn't help but think _will he notice how great I look? Will he realise how much effort I've put in? Will he know it's all for him?_ Naruto's blue eyes met mine and he smiled "Uh-huh, I can guess who, I'm not stupid!"

"Care to prove that?" Temari spoke up for the first time since we'd sat down and her voice seemed to shake. Was she still worried about what had happened in art? Kankuro seemed to have calmed her down after the whole Pervy Sage thing but I noticed she kept side glancing at Gaara. "Come on." Kankuro's voice made me jump, goddamn it why was he so loud? "Let's go to next lesson." English, I groaned, boring… We had been sat in English for about half an hour when someone at the door caught my eye. I looked over, I recognised her! She was the Kazekage's secretary! What would she be doing at a high school? She was moving her arms around and miming words with her lips.

_Gaara's POV_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Kazekage's secretary, shit! What was she doing here?

_Hana's POV_

Gaara seemed alarmed at the sight of the woman, her eyes were locked with his and she kept miming the same words and actions. 'What?' Was his reply, although the whole scene was very confusing, I agreed with him, her actions and words were terrible. "Hana!" My head snapped back to the board as the sensei called my name. "Sorry." I muttered. A sudden breeze rustled my hair and I looked to my left. Both Gaara and the Kazekage's secretary were gone. "Where's Gaara?" I whispered, more to myself than anyone in particular. Naruto slid into the seat next to me. "He's silent." He whispered in an eerie voice, before sneaking back to his seat next to Hinata. I continued the rest of the day in a daze, Gaara didn't return. I missed him…

_Yudaai's POV_

I was in the kitchen, humming as I cooked the dinner. Thai curry was an easy meal. My father walked in after yet another meeting with the Kazekage. "I honestly don't know why you go and see him willingly all the time, from what I've heard, he's a complete baka!"

"Yudaai! You've never even met him. He's a lovely young man. Very polite."

"Young man! He must be over 40!"

"40! More like 16!"

"Hold on, 16, that's a bit young to have 3 children isn't it?"

"I can assure you Yudaai, the Kazekage has no children."

_Hana's POV_

I got home at about 3.30 and informed my Dad the Ino would be coming round later. "Okay honey, I'm glad you've made so many friends." I smiled at him then went upstairs, I had just enough time to get a bath and wrap myself in a dressing gown before there was a knock at the door. "I got it Dad!" I yelled down the stairs. Ino stood on my porch, carrier bags and make up box in hand. "Hey, hey, hey!" She walked past me and immediately went upstairs to my room. "How'd you know which one was mine?" "Instinct." She tapped her temple once and span in a circle, "Wow! I love your room!" I smiled as she sat down on my dressing table chair. "Okay, let's get started." She pulled a dress out of her carrier bag and I gasped in shock. "Beautiful!"

An hour later, at 6.30, we were both ready. Ino was wearing a light pink, thigh length dress with black ribbons and a bow. She had long socks on that joined to her dress with black bows and finally, black knee length boots. ( fs70/f/2010/330/3/7/ino_dress_pink_by_ ) She looked gorgeous. I was wearing a sea coloured dress that looked remarkably like the colour of Gaara's eyes, it was quite simple with the fabric pulled in at the bottom in ruffles, a pair of black sandal-like high heels and finally a black necklace and earrings. ( . ?w=655, a248. . 2owbu. , . ) I loved it. We left and walked towards Kiba's house, with linked arms; we stepped up and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, the door opened and Naruto pulled us in, he was dancing like a mad man, it was so funny, I just had to laugh. I scanned the room and saw Gaara stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. The whole world span in slow motion and the music was like water in my ears. I shook my head and kept dancing, Shika was whirling Temari round like gravity didn't exist, it was beautiful, I wish I could dance like that. After about two hours of mad dancing, I thought I'd danced with everyone. Until I span away and bumped into Gaara. "Woah!" I grabbed Gaara's arm to steady myself, he grinned and twirled me round on the spot, I held both his hands and pulled him into the middle of the room, dancing with him felt better than the warm sun or laughing with a friend. It was amazing. Lee just had to go and spoil it by saying "Let's play some games!" I groaned and leaned my head on Gaara's chest. "I hate party games." I felt him laughing and smiled, happy that I'd amused him. He pulled me into the circle that everyone was forming, Ino and Hinata pulled me down to sit between them, I looked apologetically to Gaara and he shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' sort of way. He sat with Neji and Kiba, opposite me and to the right. "So what do you want to play?"

"How about spin the bottle!" Ino yelled, everyone looked round uncomfortably "You don't have to kiss in front of everyone, you can go in the closet." She added, met with cheers from everyone, except me, Hinata and Gaara, who stayed quiet. Naruto leaned back and pulled down a bottle from the table. "Oh not a plastic one! It won't work properly!"

"It's a-all we have I-I-I-Ino, we're not o-old enough for a-a-alcohol." Hinata spoke up.

"Fine then!" Ino crossed her arms "Stupid plastic bottle." She muttered under her breath. Naruto reached forward and spun as hard as he could. The bottle whizzed round, spinning again and again and again until finally…Stop. "Oh! Neji!" He span again… "Tenten! It's you!" Neji turned red as Tenten stood up and held out her hand, he took it they walked into the closet. When they came out, they were both smiling. Tenten span and it landed on Naruto… The whole room went silent, watching the bottle as it span pointing to Hinata, once, twice, three times before landing on…Me… "No! Nononononono. I'm sorry but no!" Ino grinned at me. "Ok then, Naruto has to kiss the person on your left, which is…Hinata!" Everyone cheered; Hinata got up slowly and followed Naruto to the closet. "Thank god you refused Hana!" "Yeah, I know, it would have ruined the whole point of the party if you'd kissed." "But…No more refusals, next time, you have to kiss them, no matter what!" I nodded, I was fine with that, as long as the person was Gaara…

Hinata and Naruto sat hand in hand for the rest of the game. "Alright guys, one more spin, it's nearly 10.00 and my Dad wants me home by half past." Ino said, replacing her phone to her pocket. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them, then winked at me and span. Slower and slower until it stopped, on me. "Cheat." I whispered to her, but she just grinned. The bottle was spun again, it slowed down and my heart jumped, just a little further and it would be in Gaara! No! Nonono! It edged past Gaara and landed on…Kiba. No!

_Gaara's POV_

Shukaku cackled _**ahahahahaha, oh the irony. **_He wiped a tear from his eye and continued _**I mean, you both wanted it to land on you, and Kiba probably didn't want it to be himself, but there it is, pointing at him. Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! **__Shut your mouth, I know what you're trying to do!__** Oh you better believe it! I can just see it, first they'll date, then get married, imagine how cute the babies will be! **__Shukaku! I'm serious! __**Oh really, I thought you were Gaara. Kiba and Hana sitting in a closet, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **_That was it, the final straw, after weeks of taunting, he'd finally managed it. He broke through my personality. Shukaku became me.

_Temari's POV_

Gaara had gone to a party at Kiba's house, he wasn't a party person so I didn't understand why he wanted to go but oh well. At about 10.05, I felt a shiver run down my spine, I looked across at Kankuro, he nodded, he'd felt it too. Why did I feel like it was something to do with Gaara?

_Hana's POV_

It wasn't an illusion earlier today! Gaara's eyes had become that golden colour again, only this time, they stayed that way. He stood up abruptly "_**I have to go.**_" He seemed a bit disorientated as he stumbled to the door and left. "Yeah, me to…" I stood up, mainly to avoid kissing Kiba, but I was tired too. I left the house and down to my house, the old air nipping my arms and legs. It didn't take me long to get home so I went straight to bed and curled up under the covers, with my dress still on, all I did was kick off my shoes.


End file.
